


Accomplishment

by Nabielka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discussion Of Murder, Drabble, M/M, Misunderstandings, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/pseuds/Nabielka
Summary: In which the wrong lessons are taken.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Accomplishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rimenorreason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimenorreason/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this belated little treat!

_Led to Dumbledore’s death._ The thought echoed, though Harry had phrased it differently, though he was still talking. 

Regulus ought to listen, as much for personal affection as expediency, but he could scarcely think past the rush in his ears. Dumbledore might merit scorn for his opinions, but never for his skills. He wanted to laugh; he wanted to call for Kreacher, to tell his mother that all would be well: he would expunge all his brother’s wrongdoings. 

Instead, he leaned in, on the surge of affection for this man who had come to help him, and kissed him hard.


End file.
